


Me, You, and My Brothers

by Mmmitchell2



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmmitchell2/pseuds/Mmmitchell2
Summary: Penelope is going to see her brothers since she decided to let the man who killed her parents free. Now she was nervous of starting another family war for the third time. Luke decides she is not going to let her go through any of it alone.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Me, You, and My Brothers

Maybe it’s the way she looks in the bright pink dress that catches his attention, or maybe the way she never calls him by his name on purpose, but Luke Alvez but deeply enchanted with Penelope Garcia. He had been for months, well let’s be honest, it’s been years. Lately they have actually been able to become friends and to him that was everything. He wanted more, of course who wouldn’t? She was smart, funny, caring and gorgeous inside and especially outside. To Luke he could never understand how someone like Penny could be single. She was an angel walking among sinners, he put her on a pedestal that he truly believes she deserves, even as she rolls her eyes and calls him newbie again and again. There is no one like Garcia, and that’s why he was going to miss her. 

She wasn’t leaving for good or even more than a month, but she was leaving. Something about visiting her brothers who are hardly around. From what he could tell only time they had contacted her was a year ago to go and testify to the court about her parent’s death all those years ago, and then turned on her after she wanted the man out of jail. She had a huge heart and forgive easily, it’s what made her so…... well so her, but now here he was watching her pace back and forth in the bulletin muttering something to herself. She was nervous and with the way things went last time, he could understand why.

Maybe she shouldn’t go, she could always say that there was a new case that she just had to help on. Something, ANYTHING to get her out of this shit storm that was about to happen. So, she paces and tries her hardest to not talk herself out of her reconnecting with her brothers. She has to reconnect with them, their parents would have wanted that. So, she continues to pace, and pace, and pace some more before she becomes highly aware of the 6 pairs of eyes on her. She wipes her head around and there in all their glory is her team.

“So, how long have you fine people been watching me?” she asked with a small blush running down her face. The team glanced at each other before smirking back at the embarrassed blonde. “Well someone around the 6th or 7th lap around the desk. You are now at 12.” Laughed Emily “Come one PG, if anyone can face your brothers, it’s you and if you need us, we will be a phone call away.” Penelope nodded before grabbing her phone off the desk she had taken over before turning back to her friends. “I know I can do it but after the last time we were together I am scared it will go wrong again you know. When I am here, I have my crime fighters to protect me, but there I will be alone. I can’t just run back home if we fight.” The team all look at her with pity before Garcia speaks again “ But it will be fine right? We may fight but they won’t kick me out if their lives, again. I mean the first two sucked enough and three would just be overkill.” By the end of her sentence Garcia is walking towards the elevator not even looking at the 6 agents following her as they try and grab her eye.

The team watched her get on the elevator without her even looking at them, she was scared and when she was scared, she hid behind her excessive talking. In her mind if she could continue to talk eventually people would be so focused on her sentences and not the pain in her eyes, but not with the team. They knew her. “I don’t know how to help her through this” someone whispered, and Luke was not sure who, all he could think of is how sad penny had looked while speaking about her brothers. He just wanted to wrap her in bubble wrap and shelter her from any kind of negativity, but he knew she needed this, she needed her family back. “She will be okay, they have to hash this out, and if it ends wrongly, we will be there to pick kitten up.” Rossi said to no one in particular but even voiced their agreements included Luke who was still staring at the elevator doors in front of him. 

“ If only someone was going with her, maybe her nerves would calm down and she would feel safe enough to face whatever might happen.” Luke looked up at Matt who was staring at him with a knowing smirk. Of course, that bastard knew, Luke could hardly stop from staring at Penny whenever she walked by. He had figured Luke out after the first year of them joining the BAU. As Luke thought about Simmons statement, he was right, if someone went with Garcia, she would have someone to cry on and feel safe with. He could do it, he had told her before that if she needed someone to cry on, he was the man for the job, so why doesn’t he do it. Luke knows why she shouldn’t, He would not be able to keep his hands off of her. 

The teams walk slowly back to their desks and start on unfinished paperwork except Luke who stared at his phone, begging it to chime or ring with a message or call from Garcia, but at last nothing came, and he decided that he would take matters into his own hands. Reaching for his phone he picked it up and unlocked it looking for her contact before typing out a message for her.

Luke: Hey, I know your flight leaves tomorrow but I was hoping me, and Roxy could come over after work? I think you need puppy time.

He waited for what felt like hours fidgeting his phone in his hand beginning for her to write back. After 10 minutes her hear the familiar ping

Penny: Okay, but can you bring doughnuts too?

Luke laughed before sending a thumbs up before she rushed into his boss’s office without knocking. Emily looked up in surprise that turned into annoyance “Oh yeah Luke come on in, it’s not like someone of us are busy with work or anything!” Luke sat down before she leaned back and took the man in. He was excited and nervous all at the same time. There was a sparkle in her eye, and she knew “ Let me guess, whatever has you so strung out is about PG?” she asked while smiling at his confused face. “Come on Luke, we all know how you feel about her, now what can I do for you?” He smiled before he began to speak “I am going to Cali with Pen, I mean Garcia, she doesn’t know yet, but she needs someone to help her is anything should happen, and I have the most vacation days besides her, so I am going.” 

Emily just smiled before looking back down at her paper “She is going to kill you when she finds out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy


End file.
